A Good Time at The Beach
by N12
Summary: Even if there at the beach that won't stop them from having a little fun. ZoroXNami


A Good Time At The Beach

It was a hot day today and the whole Straw Hat crew were at the beach enjoying themselves and relaxing. Zoro and Nami have been dating for approximately three years and were both sexually active in their relationship. They were both standing in the water that only went up to their chest. Nami swam up next to Zoro and had her back against his chest. She took her hands and slowly began to pull his swim trunks down and began fondling with his cock until it was rock hard.

Now you might be thinking wouldn't their crewmates be able to notice? Well lucky for them the ocean water was so murky that you could hardly even see your own hand. Once his shaft was hard she then pulled the foreskin back to expose the head, gently she used her thumb and was rubbing the head. Looking in her eyes he could see very well that she wanted his cock inside her.

"Hey Zoro, Nami wanna join in on the fun!?" Luffy yelled

Luckily for them they didn't have to reply, Sanji was cooking a meal and everyone was getting food using this as an opportunity Zoro and Nami quickly walked off and found a little cavern.

Once they were inside the cavern and laid a beach towel down, immediately without saying a word they both kissed, massaging their tongues together saliva slowly slipped out from their mouth. Zoro wrapped a strong hand around the back of her head, gripping her long hair, and began to press his weight into her. With one hand she explored his body, and with the other she pulled his swim trunks down and they soon fell to his ankles.

Taking a step back, Nami began to take her bikini bottom and top off. Zoro took his swim trunks off of his ankles and tossed them carelessly inside the cavern. Lowering herself at eye level to meet his shaft that was hard and thick all ready. Grazing over the tip with her teeth a moan echoed through the cave. Looking up and smiling at Zoro Nami then began deep throating his shaft, choking and gagging here and there, but was giving Zoro a joyride that he never imagined.

Popping her mouth free from his shaft she wasn't going to let him come just yet. She stood up straight, skin touching skin, she used her middle and index finger to spread her sex open. Wet, hot juice dripping from her sex, opening and closing as if it was breathing. Lifting her leg to his waist. He held her leg around him and felt her wetness slowly going down his shaft.

A sharp cry broke out from the navigators mouth, the cry echoed throughout the cavern.

Slowly thrusting in and out of her body as her the inner walls in her sex squeezed him in deeper. Pleasure hit Nami's whole body wanting more. She held on the back of his neck to use as a leverage as she began to grind up, down and in circles, filling herself up with him as much as she could. Lifted her leg a little higher so she was on her tippy toes, taking big thrust in and out of her continuously ramming into her good spot making her screaming for more.

A wave of pleasure soon hit Nami. She soon found the right tempo and began to meet her thrusts with Zoro's. Panting and moaning was soon echoing throughout the cavern non-stop. Zoro's grip tightening around her thigh and Nami's nails digging in the back of his neck. Pumping faster, harder, and deeper inside one another.

Nami's head was thrown back, while her mouth was open from a wave of heat and pleasure hitting her, her vision was fuzzy as her whole body was twitching. When a wave of pleasure hit zoro all of his hot wet seman erupted inside Nami. Her sex then tightened around his shaft. A growl then a moan echoed throughout the cavern.

He slowly took his shaft out of her and lowered her leg. She slowly slumped against the wall. Lowering his head to meet eye level with her sex, he breathed over her sex and moans echoed throughout the cavern. Moving his hands to meet her waist to hold her down from squirming around. Once she was in place he dipped his tongue inside her and was swirling his tongue around her pearl. Her head was thrown back and her heart was racing. Her pearl throbbing and aching for more.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the ground. She sat on his chest and began grinding her sex against his shaft. His shaft was twitching against her pearl making her moan louder. Slowly she then lifted herself up and onto his shaft. Zoro moaned in a low voice, he sounded like he was going to give out all ready. Knees bent as Nami was grinding against his shaft, throbbing inside her continuously pounding against her G-spot.

To give him a good show Nami turned her back against him so he could see as she rode him and he could get a good angle of his shaft penetrating her sex deeply inside her.. Zoro watched very closely, looking at her sex, juices dripping all over his shaft. He could hear the sloshing sound of the juices mixing with each other. Her inner walls were squeezing him and juices rapidly began dripping down his shaft making it easier to go deeper inside her. His hands met her waist and he was soon bucking his hips to penetrate her deeper inside him.

Zoro leaned forward and grabbed her by the waist. He whispered in Nami's ear," Hold on." Zoro now taking control he thrusted deeper repeatedly hitting her good spot. Kissing the back of her neck and squeezing her breast as well Nami's head was

thrown back and she was panting.

The world felt like it was off of its axis and spinning uncontrollably. with a final thrust A wave of heat exploded in Nami's womb, her sex twitching and releasing her own fluid it slowly dripped down Zoro's shaft. The cavern was mimicking the sounds of moans and pants. Slowly taking his shaft out of her womb he began holding her in his arms.

They began to get dressed and walk back on the beach. With a smile on their face both of them were positive that they would be doing this again.

XXXX

Sorry for such a short story I have family over and was in a hurry. On Monday I will post my next fanfiction and I'm sure you guys will enjoy it!


End file.
